fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Reason and Faith Until recently I've been linking Reason and Faith to Black and White magic, but Reason encompasses Black Magic and Dark Magic, while Faith encompasses White Magic and seemingly Light magic. So Reason and Faith should probably have their own pages, and by extension their own navs... (I'm not good at making those). If we decide to give them their own pages, and someone makes the nav, so far we've seen that Reason includes Fire, Thunder, the new spell Cutting Gale for Black Magic, and Miasma△ for Dark Magic; Faith Magic has Heal, Physic and Restore for White, and Nosferatu for Light. Are You Serious (talk) 05:35, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :Agree they should have their own pages and navs if they function differently from the old system. Just copy from the Template:Blackmagicnav and Template:Whitemagicnav to Template:Reasonnav and Template:Faithnav and edit them. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:12, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Library Locations Someone is uploading the library entries to Imgur so we can start making pages for the various countries. Are You Serious (talk) 20:57, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Part 2 Are You Serious (talk) 21:52, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :Sweet. I can get on that shortly if no one else takes lead. Clockpuncher (talk) 21:08, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Please make sure to do Spoiler tags for now. Since these are all pre-release stuff, we need to make sure we do not spoil anything that could be story important—Nauibotics (talk) 21:20, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Ah, I was not aware there were spoiler tags. Sorry. I'll take care to add them to any plot-sensitive info. Clockpuncher (talk) 22:01, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::No worries, just a small heads up. It's going to be important once the game goes on mass release, so we should make sure that especially on the three Lords and Byleth pages that spoiler tags are present.—Nauibotics (talk) 23:08, July 22, 2019 (UTC) More Timeskip Appearances I found a video that shows off the Timeskip appearances of all the Black Eagles plus a few more. I don't have time to add them to the wiki but here's the link for anyone who wants to. https://youtu.be/tljzf4JbkmI User:Tiero (talk) 21:10, July 22, 2019 (UTC) It is time The game's been out for a week so we should probably start merging pages Are You Serious (talk) 12:06, August 2, 2019 (UTC) How does Persuasion work? I'm near the end of White Clouds and I'm very confused. How does persuading work? Does anyone have an answer? It is possible to persuade everyone? Carebearheart (talk) 02:47, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :For starters, I will say that these talk pages are for discussing what to do on the wiki itself, not for getting advice on a playthrough, but I will help you anyway. To persuade a character to join your side, you need to have a high enough number in a particular stat (for example, Strength) and a high enough rank in a particular weapon (for example, Swords), so as an example to recruit Dorothea you need to have at least 25 Charm and at least a B in Authority. Having support conversations (by doing stuff like giving gifts) with the character will lower these numbers (so in Dorothea's case, C-support will lower it to 20 Charm and C+ Authority). Finally, sadly is not possible to persuade everybody to join you, it varies between each route (e.g. the Blue Lions cannot have Edelgard, Hubert or Claude). — TheHenrai (talk) 08:30, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Page Gallery Many of the images in the gallery are from early prerelease footage and don't correspond ot the final game. Can someone take a look at updating it? -- Hailinel (talk) 22:03, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Advice Box/Lecture Questions/Gifts and Lost Items By any chance, will the characters of the game have their advice box questions, lecture questions, and their gifts and lost items be listed in their character sheets? Omegaxis1 (talk) 15:20, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :I'll begin working on that now. Just to let you know, there is already a page for the Lost Items that lists every lost item and their respective owner, but the rest aren't listed on the wiki yet. TheHenrai (talk) 20:01, December 17, 2019 (UTC)